OS tordu sorti un soir, tard, de mon esprit
by Khimaera
Summary: Comme son titre l'indique, un OS sorti de mon esprit tordu et de celui d'un copain... Laissez votre sérieux à la porte, et venez rire un coup. Stupidité garantie.


_Hoy tout le monde ! Bon, voici un petit OS... Parti d'un délire sur MSN avec ce cher Smilodon (bah ouais, tu m'as toujours pas dit ton nom, alors ça sera Smilodon, na. J'aime bien les Smilodons). En bref : "_j'imagine bien voldy en train de se boire une potion censée le rendre imortel et en fait ça lui fait faire une hallucination où il voit tout le monde avec une tête de potter_". Sitôt dit, sitôt fait... et voici le résultat._

_Bonne lecture !_

_-  
_

Tom Elvis Jedusor, mieux connu sous le pseudonyme de Lord Voldemort, regardait la potion qui frémissait avec une impatience non-dissimulée. Encore quelques minutes... quelques minutes et la potion serait prête, quelques minutes et il serait immortel, sans les inconvénients des Horcruxes – avez-vous déjà essayé de séduire une femme avec une tête de serpent ? Et la honte lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que certaines parties de son anatomie s'étaient également réduites... – et surtout sans devoir tellement se concentrer sur chaque pensée à cause des morceaux d'âme éparpillés aux quatre coins du globe.

Il éteignit le feu d'un rapide coup de baguette magique. Le chaudron était minuscule et contenait tout juste de quoi faire un verre de liquide transparent. Il s'en remplit d'ailleurs une coupe finement ciselée, puis se rendit dans la pièce voisine, se plaçant au centre du grand pentacle soigneusement fait par ses soins. Il n'était peut-être pas obligatoire, les vieux sorciers aimaient tellement le décorum, mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Il prononça l'incantation de sa voix frémissante d'excitation, puis vida la coupe d'un trait, se forçant à boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Le feu parcourut aussitôt sa gorge, remplaçant la fraîcheur du liquide à une vitesse incroyable, et il manqua de tousser sous la brûlure. La sensation de chaleur persistait pourtant, se répandant peu à peu dans ses membres, et il fit un sourire satisfait. Ce soir, il était immortel. Il fallait fêter cela dignement.

En tuant Potter, par exemple.

Dans un impressionnant tournoiement de robes, il quitta la pièce, laissant la coupe vide sans s'en soucier. Il se sentait léger, très léger, comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Ses Mangemorts l'attendaient dans la salle du trône, et il était temps de leur annoncer sa victoire. Ils s'inclinèrent tous alors qu'il entrait, s'agenouillant sur les dalles, mais il ne prit pas place sur le trône, marchant de long en large devant.

"Mes amis" annonça-t-il d'une voix claire "mes chers Mangemorts... Aujourd'hui l'heure de la victoire a sonné. Je suis immortel, et j'ai décidé que ce soir, Potter ne serait plus. Ce sera moi qui mènerait l'assaut, Mangemorts... et je ne tolèrerai pas la moindre faiblesse de votre part. Nous allons vaincre ce soir. La récompense sera grande pour ceux qui m'auront suivi jusqu'au bout..."

Seul le silence lui répondit. Pas d'appel enthousiaste, ni de cri de joie.

"McNair !" aboya-t-il.

Le Mangemort s'avança. Puis, lentement, il mit ses doigts de chaque côté de son masque, et lui fit un sourire railleur. Un sourire railleur sur le visage de Potter, ses yeux émeraude brillant d'une lueur follement amusée. Puis Rogue s'avança, et retira son masque. Il frémit en voyant le même visage, les mêmes yeux rieurs qui le regardaient, sans la moindre trace de crainte, le sourire qui semblait scotché, dévoilant des dents blanches.

"Lucius !" appela-t-il alors que la colère grandissait dans ses veines.

L'aristocrate s'avança, retirant son masque avec ce même visage, et ce même sourire... oh que ce sourire pouvait l'énerver !

"ENDOLORIS !"

Il tomba à terre, mais au lit de se tordre de douleur, il se tordait de rire sur le sol, tapant du poing. Des larmes de rire en apparaissaient dans ses yeux. Voldemort avança de quelques pas, mais il s'aperçut qu'il titubait un peu.

"Accio !" lança-t-il.

Tous les masques s'arrachèrent, révélant le même visage, le même sourire, les mêmes yeux. Furieux, il se mit à lancer des avada kedavra sur tout ce qui passait à portée de sa baguette. Les Potter tombaient au sol, mais présentaient toujours le même sourire railleur. Furieux, Voldemort traversa la salle du trône dans un tourbillon de robes, se rendant à Poudlard pour dire à cet importun ce qu'il pensait de son plan stupide. De toute façon, il ne craignait rien, il était immortel.

Il transplana dès qu'il le put, réapparaissant devant Poudlard, faisant sauter les protections avant de marcher à grands pas dans l'allée.

"Eh, mais c'est ce cher Voldy !" lança une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il se contenta de lancer un sort mortel vers la silhouette, mais une seconde voix identique reprit.

"Tu viens nous rendre visite ?"

"C'est gentil" renchérit la même voix, un peu plus sur la gauche.

"Oui, on va pouvoir faire la fête avec toi !"

"Allez, viens, on a même piqué de la Bièreaubeurre ! McGo était furieuse, mais le directeur était d'accord, hein, alors on va pas en faire un plat..."

"Il est MORT !" aboya le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il se sentait de plus en plus léger, maintenant, et la tête lui tournait sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Une envie de vomir monta en lui, mais il la réprima violemment.

"Mort ?" demanda la voix rieuse.

"Mort ?" répéta une seconde, retenant visiblement un rire.

"Oh, non, non, non, il n'est pas mort" chantonna une troisième.

Il lança trois avada kedavra et les voix se turent. Il transpirait, maintenant, la sensation de chaleur s'amplifiant en même temps que sa nausée. Grommelant un sort, il dispersa le brouillard. Et se figea aussitôt, pâle comme la mort.

Des centaines, des milliers de Potter le regardaient, des étincelles d'amusement dans leurs yeux verts, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres, se moquant ouvertement de lui. C'en fut trop pour son cœur, qui soudain le lâcha en voyant son pire cauchemar concrétisé. Et Lord Voldemort s'effondra au sol, abandonné par son propre cœur qui avait préféré faire un arrêt que de supporter plus longtemps la vue de tous ces Potter.

Il mourut avec dans l'esprit l'image d'un sourire railleur qui était accroupi à hauteur de son visage.

Les Potter disparurent après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait expié. Severus Rogue s'avança à grands pas, vérifiant qu'il était bien mort, puis se tourna vers le jeune garçon aux yeux verts.

"Bien, Potter, il me semblait vous avoir prévenu de ne _rien_ mélanger comme autre potion à cette potion hallucinatoire."

"Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, professeur !" protesta Harry Potter d'un air angélique.

"Et qu'y avez-vous mis, alors ? Certainement pas l'eau pure que je vous avais demandée !"

Harry Potter fit un grand sourire railleur, ses yeux verts se remplissant d'une étincelle joyeuse alors qu'il dévoilait ses dents blanches. Puis il répondit enfin.

"De la vodka."


End file.
